GoZyuJin
GoZyuJin (豪獣神, Gōjūjin, Brave Beast God) is the personal mecha of Gai Ikari/Gokai Silver, that is created from the powers of the Zyurangers, Timerangers and Abarangers. GoZyuJin's cockpit is the standard Gokaiger console, but altered to accommodate Gokai Silver's anchor motif along with two steering wheels for each corresponding arm. Modes GoZyuJin has three modes that are accessed by inserting the following Ranger Keys into a slot between the steering wheels: *TimeFire Key: GoZyuDrill *DragonRanger Key: GoZyuRex *AbareKiller Key: GoZyuJin GoZyuDrill GoZyuDrill '(豪獣ドリル, ''Gōjū Doriru, Brave Beast Drill): After saving a little girl from being run over by a truck, Gai was recovering in the hospital when he recieved a vision of being visited by the ghosts of TimeFire, AbareKiller, and DragonRanger; who in praise of his courage gave him the Gokai Cellular as well as the Greater Power of their respective teams. With the Greater Power of the Timerangers granted to him by Naoto Takizawa (TimeFire), Gai gained the ability to summon GoZyuDrill from the 31st century, just like the Timerangers' did with their TimeJets, by inserting the TimeFire Ranger Key into the Gokai Cellular and pressing the TimeFire symbol three times ("000") followed by the Gosei Knight symbol ("Call"). When another Timeranger key is used in GoZyuDrill mode, it allows the mech to travel to another time period instead of merely the typical journey from the 31st to 21st centuries. GoZyuRex '''GoZyuRex (豪獣レックス, Gōjū Rekkusu, Brave Beast Rex): With the Greater Power of the Zyurangers granted to him by Burai (DragonRanger), Gai is able to transform GoZyuDrill into GoZyuRex which bears a strong resemblance to Burai's mecha Dragon Caesar. While it it isn't very strong or has a vast combat move pool, it is faster than GoZyuJin and better suited for close range combat. In the Gokaiger film, Gai was able to use the DragonRanger Key to directly summon GoZyuJin in GoZyuRex mode from the future without having to transform it from GoZyuDrill. GoZyuJin GoZyuJin (豪獣神, Gōjūjin, Brave Beast God): With the Greater Power of the Abarangers granted to him by Mikoto Nakadai (AbareKiller), Gai is able to transform his mecha a third time into GozyuJin who's design shares similarities with AbarenOh. In terms of combat power and prowess, GoZyuJin is the strongest of the three forms. KSG-GouJyuDrill.jpg|GoZyuDrill KSG-GouJyuRex.jpg|GoZyuRex KSG-Gojyujin.jpg|GoZyuJin AlternateGoZyuJin.jpg|An alternate form of GoZyuJin. GoZyu Drill.png|GoZyu Drill when deactivated. GoZyu Rex.png|The front of GoZyu Rex. History After introducing himself as Gokai Silver to the five Gokaigers, Gai revealed he had three Greater Powers. However, to use the Greater Power, Gai needed the Ranger Keys of the three heroes who gave him his power: DragonRanger, TimeFire, and AbareKiller. Once the keys were found, Captain Marvelous confiscated them, the Gokai Cellular, and the Gokai Silver Key from Gai. But seeing Gai determined to fight Zangyack, Marvelous welcomed him as the 6th member of the Gokaigers. When Action Commander Osogain and his Zugormin were enlarged, Gokai Silver used the Time Fire Key to summon the GouZyu Drill time jet. Gokai Silver then proceeded to use the Dragon Ranger Key and then the Abare Killer Key to respectively convert his mecha into the dinosaur mode GoZyu Rex and then the robot mode GouZyuJin to destroy the Zangyack forces with the Great Powers of the three Sentai teams. GoZyuRex and GokaiOh double-teamed the enlarged Action Commander Worian before GoZyuRex changed into GoZyuJin to single handedly destroy him. After foiling his attempt to steal the Greater Power of the Gingamen, Basco unleashed the Moonroid Tsukki. Shinken GokaiOh and GoZyuJin engaged Tsukki and destroyed it with a Gokai Samurai Slash and Goujyu Triple Drill Dream combination attack. When the Gokaigers used the power of the Boukengers to destroy the revived King Ryuuwon, he enlarged into a mindless monster as GokaiOh and GoZyuRex fight him. After the Dekaranger and Magiranger Keys proved ineffective, the Gokaigers used the Boukenger Keys to unleash an image of DaiBouken, attacking Ryuuwon before fading away with its GoGo Sword used by GokaiOh to destroy the villain with the Gokai Adventure Drive. Refusing to give the Gokaigers the chance to destroy Action Commander Stargul and prevent him from summoning an asteroid to destroy Earth, Warz Gill impatiently fired the enlarging beam. Forming GokaiOh to save Shota from Stargul, with Gokai Blue encouraging the boy to continue, the Gokaigers formed Shinken Gokaioh with GoZyuJin supporting them in destroying the Action Commander. However, in his dying breath, Stargul revealed they were too late to stop the asteroid's course to Earth. When GokaiOh's Gokai Star Burst had no effect, Gokai Silver had Gokai Blue use Gokaioh to throw GoZyuJin in the air, enabling the latter robot to destroy the asteroid with the Gokai Dengeki Drill Spin. Thwarting his attempt to take the Greater Power of GoGo-V, Basco unleashed Fireroid Meran to deal with the Gokaigers as he took his leave. When Magi GokaiOh's fire attack only made Meran stronger, the Gokaigers used the GoGoFive Keys' Great Power to cool the Fireroid down before weakening him with Gokai Prominence so GouZyuJin could destroy the monster. While on his morning jog, Gai found the sky suddenly turning dark as a massive ship emerged from the clouds. Becoming Gokai Silver to investigate in GoZyuRex, Gai was shocked to find what seemed to be GokaiOh appearing from the ship and attacking him. Defeating GoZyujin, Fake GokaiOh jumped back to the ship as it immediately disappeared. The five Gokaigers went to the ghost ship to get its treasure, fighting Los Dark and destroying the Fake GokaiOh with Gai missing the action. After Damaras fired the enlargement cannons on Senden, the Action Commander overwhelmed GokaiOh and GoZyuRex until Gao Lion was summoned. Soon after, Shinken GokaiOh and GouZyuJin finished Sen-den off with their respective signature attacks. When Sandaaru Jr. used his Enlargement Jutsu, Gokai Silver fought the enlarged ninja with GoZyuJin in what became a losing battle until the unexpected appearance of Fuuraimaru evened the odds - pinning Sandaaru Jr. to a building before GoZyuJin finished him off with the Goujyu Triple Drill Dream. When Satarakura Jr. was enlarged, the Hurricanegers handed their Ranger Keys back to the Gokaigers as they used GokaiOh and GoZyuJin to fight the Space Ninja. Gaining the Hurricanegers' Great Power, the Gokaigers summoned Fuuraimaru, who combined with GokaiOh to become Hurricane GokaiOh before destroying Satarakura Jr. with the Gokai Fuurai Attack. After an enlargement beam revived and grew Regaeru. GokaiOh and GoZyuJin double-teamed the Action Commander before Hurricane GokaiOh finished him off with the Gokai Fuurai Attack. Yukito Sanjyou informed the Gokaigers that Mikoto Nakadai failed to mention that the Abaranger Keys' power can also be used by GokaiOh. Enlarged by a now ill Insarn, Action Commander Dial was confronted by GokaiOh and GoZyuJin as the Gokaigers used the Abaranger Keys to activate the Great Power of the Abarangers: switching their robots' arms. This turned GokaiOh into GoZyu GokaiOh, which finished Dial off as Yukito and Emiri watched on the sidelines. Enlarged by a content Insarn, Zaien and the Zugormin battled GokaiOh and GoZyuRex. Using the Great Power of the Livemen, GokaiOh summoned Super Live Robo who took out the Zugormin so Zaien could be destroyed by a Gokai Fuurai Attack/Goujyu Triple Drill Dream combo. Action Commander Shieldon was revived by the growth beam after his shield was beaten by the GokaiGalleon Buster, prompting the Gokaigers to form Hurricane GokaiOh and fight the shieldless Action Commander. Despite having a broken arm, Gokai Silver joined in the fight with GoZyuJin before Hurricane GokaiOh destroyed Shieldon. When Action Commander Zakyura and the Zugormin were revived and grown, GokaiOh and GoZyuJin were summoned to battle them, but were overwhelmed. At Ryo's insistence, the Gokaigers used the Great Power of the Dairangers to execute the Gokai GoZyu Qi Power Bomber on the Zugormin. GokaiOh then summoned Fuuraimaru to form Hurricane GokaiOh and execute the Gokai Fuurai Attack on Zakyura, who tried to eat the attack before it destroyed him from the inside. After Action Commander Vannine was enlarged, GokaiOh and GoZyuJin had a hard time fighting the Action Commander when he assumed the form of a building to sneak attack them. However, catching on with their heat sensors, GoZyuJin crippled Vannine before Hurricane GokaiOh destroyed him with the Shushutto Shuriken Chain. After activating his Industrial Revolution enlargement sequence, Pollution President Babatcheed battled GokaiOh and GoZyuJin before Sōsuke Esumi told the Gokaigers to use his team's Great Power since they have formed a partnership with Machalcon. Summoned into the Human World, Machalcon combined with GokaiOh to form Go-On GokaiOh who scraped Babatcheed. After the Gokaigers defeated another wave of Zugormin with Go-On GokaiOh and GoZyuJin, Machalcon asked them what their own Greater Power was, they admitted that they never really thought of it. Later on, Warz Gill unleashed his new weapon, the Great Warz. GokaiOh and GoZyuJin were formed to face the Great Warz, which knocked Machalcon back into Machine World before overpowering the Gokaigers' GoZyu GokaiOh formation. Sparked by his memories of Aka Red's death, Captain Marvelous refused to let his crew die as he forcibly ejected them to safety. The Gokai Galleon crew were forced to witness Goujyu Gokaioh being defeated with their captain going down with the Gokai Galleon. After the reunited Gokai Galleon crew defeated the Dogomin with a Rising Strike/Gokai Legendream combo, the Gokaigers formed GokaiOh and GoZyuJin when the Great Warz returned to Earth. Though they were overpowered in every way, with Machalcon being their last Great Power left to fight with, the Gokaigers' intent to see their dream through caused the Gokaiger Keys to glow. Realizing that they have found their own Great Power, the Gokaigers have GokaiOh and GoZyuJin create the Kanzen Soul and combine with Machalcon to form Kanzen GokaiOh. With their new power, the Gokaigers had Kanzen GokaiOh destroy the Great Warz, with Warz Gill caught in the resulting explosion. After foiling his attempt to take the Greater Power of the Megarangers, unleashing the Pseudo-Lifeforms Woodroid Moririn and Soilroid Dororin from the Sally's body. After using Magi GokaiOh and Fuuraimaru to weaken Dororin and Moririn, they formed Kanzen GokaiOh to destroy the two Pseudo-Lifeforms. When Zatsurig of the Imperial Guard was enlarged, GoZyuJin held him off so GokaiOh could summon Machalcon and form Kanzen GokaiOh to destroy the Imperial Guard. When Damaras was defeated, he was then enlarged by Insarn, and proved more than a match for GokaiOh and GoZyuJin however Doc assured everyone they can win. Summoning Magi Dragon, Pat Striker, Gao Lion, Fuuraimaru and Machalcon, the Gokaigers formed Kanzen GokaiOh and hit Damaras with the Gokai Kanzen Super Burst which finally destroyed him. On Christmas Eve, Insarn made Bibabu and his two Dogomin grow to giant size, leading the Gokaigers to form GokaiOh and GoZyu Rex to fight them. After using Magi Dragon, Gao Lion, and Fuuraimaru against Bibabu, the group formed Kanzen GokaiOh to defeat Bibabu once and for all. GokaiOh and GoZyuJin were formed to fight Juju after he was enlarged by Insarn. However, Juju overpowered them before the Kakuranger Keys emerged as Ninjaman told them to use his team's Great Power: which turned out to be himself. Ninjaman battled Juju before Kanzen GokaiOh was formed to deliver the final blow. After the Gokaigers destroyed Ashurada, the Makuu monster resurrected himself as a giant, prompting the heroes to summon their mecha. Kanzen GokaiOh docked with Space Sheriff Gavan's Electronic Starbeast Dol and both mecha weakened Ashurada with the Dol Gokai Fire before Gavan and Gokai Red destroyed him once and for all with the Gavan Marvelous Dynamic. When all Greater Powers were claimed and the time came for the final confrontation with Basco, he launched a surprise attack on them instead using his two remaining Giant Pseudo-Lifeforms, Goldroid Geronpa and Sunroid Solar. Despite that Basco ran out of options after he witnessed both being defeated by Kanzen GokaiOh. After the Gokaigers unlocked the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, they were attacked by Insarn piloting her own robot, the Great Insarn assisted by some enlarged Zugormin. Leaving Gai to deal with the Zugormin in GoZyuJin, the rest of the team confront Insarn by themselves in GokaiOh. The Great Insarn managed to reflect Fuuraimaru's attacks with its defenses, but GokaiOh managed to break through them using the Gokai Power Bazooka attack with the Great Power of the Changemen and then damaged it with the Gokai Aura Galaxy, performed with the Great Power of the Maskmen, before finishing it off with Shinken GokaiOh. Gai continued his battle with the giant Zugormin in GoZyuJin while the five Gokaigers fought Insarn and four Dogomin on the ground. After the Gokaigers defeated Insarn, the entire Zangyack fleet suddenly appeared and attacked. Goren GokaiOh was shot out of the sky by the large fleet of Zangyack ships, along with GoZyuJin, GaoLion, Fūraimaru, the Pat Striker, and MagiDragon. But, MagiDragon, Fūraimaru, and Pat Striker were defeated, GaoLion was wounded, and Machalcon was forced back to the Machine World. During the Gokaigers' team-up with the Go-Busters, after defeating Bakkas Gill, he enlarged himself and they formed GokaiOh and GoZyuJin against him. Almost losing the battle against Enter, the three main Go-Busters were ordered to retreat, but they refused to give up and manage to bring their Buddyroids back to consciousness after repeatingly calling out for them. In that moment, the Phantom Keys in possession of the Gokaigers assumed the form of the Go-Busters' Buddyroids and they realized that they have obtained the Greater Power of the Go-Busters, representing the bond between them and their robotic friends. Beet Buster and Stag Buster joined the battle with their Megazords and the Gokaigers activated the keys to grant a Ranger Key to each of the heroes' giant robots, which allowed them to transform into mecha from several other Super Sentai, with GoZyuJin becoming Daizyujin, using them to destroy Bakkas Gill and the Black Galleon for good and force Enter to retreat. GoZyuRex was part of a group of Tyrannosaurus Mecha manifestations which appeared around the Gabutyra head of Kyoryuzin as its Miracle Combination prepared the Zyuden Brave Strike End attack which destroyed . Attacks In all three forms, GoZyuJin wields a drill as it's primary weapon. As GoZyuDrill, it is armed with four laser cannon batteries and the drill is mounted on its bow. As GoZyuRex, it is able to fire energy beams from its mouth called GoZyu Lasers '''and the drill is mounted on its tail. In GoZyuJin mode, the drill is mounted on its right arm and has two additional modes: 1) Trident Mode where the drill splits apart to form a trident for stabbing attacks 2) Shield Mode where the the two halves of the drill fold back and spin like a propeller to deflect enemy fire. GoZyuJin is also armed with the head of GoZyuRex mounted on its right arm which it uses to bite/grasp an opponent before rotating its arm and tossing them away. Its primary finisher is the '''GoZyu Triple Drill Dream (豪獣トリプルドリルドリーム, Gōjū Toripuru Doriru Dorīmu, Brave Beast Triple Drill Dream) when Gai uses the Greater Power of Timeranger, Abaranger, and ZyuRanger to summon all three forms of GoZyuJin who then combine their power into one powerful drill strike. Greater Power-caused Finishers *When using the AbareKiller Key alone, GoZyuJin can use the Gokai Dengeki Drill Spin (ゴーカイ電撃ドリルスピン, Gōkai Dengeki Doriru Supin, Gokai Blitzkrieg Drill Spin), an attack that is similar to AbarenOh's signature finishing attack. *When the main 5 Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Dairanger Keys, GokaiOh charges immense levels of Qi within it, then infuses the energy into GoZyuJin for the Gokai GoZyu Qi-Power Bomber '(ゴーカイ豪獣気力ボンバー ''Gōkai Gōjū Kiryoku Bonbā) charge attack, where GoZyuJin (backed by GokaiOh) attacks drill arm-first through the target. *When the Black Knight Key is inserted into GoZyuJin, it performs 'GoZyu Eidan '(豪獣鋭断, Gōjū Eidan; Brave Beast Fierce Cut), a spinning bifurcation attack similar to Combined Beast-Warrior BullTaurus's signature finisher. Gokai Silver Pierces the Heavens.jpg|Gokai Dengeki Drill Spin Dairanger Greater Power.jpg|Gokai GoZyu Qi-Power Bomber GouJyu Eidan.jpg|GoZyu Eidan GoZyu GokaiOh When the Gokaigers use the Greater Powers of the Abarangers with all of the '''Abaranger Keys, GokaiOh exchanges arms with GoZyuJin to become GoZyu GokaiOh (豪獣ゴーカイオー Gōjū Gōkaiō, Brave Beast GokaiOh). In this form, Gai's cockpit is teleported to GokaiOh, appearing in front of Marvelous' console. At first Gai thought that the Abarangers Powers only created GoZyuJin. But when Yukito Sanjyou appeared, he revealed to the Gokaigers that Mikoto Nakadai had not told them everything and that GokaiOh could also use the Abaranger Keys. The formation is similar to the "Blastasaur Armament" formations used by Abarenoh GoZyu Gokaioh's finishing attacks are the Gokai Dengeki Drill Spin (ゴーカイ電撃ドリルスピン, Gōkai Dengeki Doriru Supin) in the way AbarenOh used to unleash his finisher, and the Gokai Rex Drill '(ゴーカイレックスドリル, ''Gōkai Rekkusu Doriru), where Gozyu Gokaioh first slashes the opponent with the drill arm and then bites them with the Rex head arm. Other Formations *GoZyuJin and GokaiOh can combine with Engine Machalcon to form '''Kanzen GokaiOh *'Wing GoZyuJin' (ウイング豪獣神, Uingu Gōjūjin)' '''is the combination of GoZyuJin and the Greater Power of the Megarangers, the Mega Winger, and was seen only once during the final battle against Space Empire Zangyack. Using the Mega Winger's wings, Wing GoZyuJin is able to fly and can perform an aerial drill attack called the '''Gokai Spartan' (ゴーカイスパルタン, Gōkai Suparutan). Wingeddaizyujin.jpg|Wing GoZyuJin with Goren GokaiOh Cockpit Gokaiger Silver cockpit.jpg|GoZyuDrill/Rex/Jin GoJyu-GokaiOh.PNG|GouZyu/Kanzen GokaiOh Gokai Change In the Go-Busters vs Gokaiger movie thanks to the Greater Power of the Go-Busters, GoZyuJin had the unique opportunity to change into Daizyujin. MMPR Dinozord Megazord.jpg|Daizyujin TSG_vs_KSG_Daizyujinin.jpg|Daizyujin in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie Notes *In Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger The Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship, Gai used the DragonRanger Key, summoning GoZyuRex, instead of GoZyuDrill. This is related to when V-Rex needed to go into the past back in Timeranger. *Despite being based on the Timerangers' Greater Power, the GoZyuDrill doesn't share much design element with the Timerangers' TimeJets, outside of being sent from the future. *GoZyuJin's design is highly reminiscent of not one, but three robots from the Transformers: Beast Wars ''series, namely Megatron (head and tail as arms in robot mode), Dinobot (spinning tail weapon that can split open) and Galvatron (drill tank mode). *It is assumed, but not explicitly stated, that Captain Marvelous used GoZyuJin to travel back in time in ''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, where Joe and Don, with Daiki Kaito and Hina Izumi, traveled via the Den-Liner to Winter 1976 to understand the reason why the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai were fighting each other, seeking the answer from Akarenger, the Akarenger of the present having apparently perished at the hands of Tsukasa Kadoya's Dai-Shocker. After meeting with Akarenger, he requested that they take him to their present, where it was revealed he was Captain Marvelous in disguise. *GoZyuDrill resembles the Godzilla: Final Wars version of Gotengo *Just as Gokai Silver has a sunglasses-esqe visor similar to the Go-Busters, GoZyuJin's three modes would appear to be a prototype of the Buster Machines which have three modes: Buster Vehicle, Buster Machine, and Buster Animal. See Also Category:Mecha (Gokaiger) Category:Dinosaur Mecha Category:Silver Mecha Category:6th Ranger Mecha Category:One-mecha Robos